


Everything

by nightows



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Would’ve added a spOILER TAG earlier if it wasn’t for the fact that I posted this at midnight, F/M, Gender Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, spoilers ahead if you haven’t played/seen the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightows/pseuds/nightows
Summary: You have to decide which Connor to shoot. Or rather try to not kill someone so dear to you by accident. (Spoilers for events later in the game!!)





	Everything

Your hands shook lightly as you held your gun up.

 

Connor— No, both Connors— looked at you, waiting to see what you would do next. You honestly weren’t sure of what to do. Even if you asked questions, the fake would most likely answer correctly, due to having Connor’s memories. It was honestly irking, on top of downright worrying. The fact that the real one— which could be either of them— made matters even worst. A perfect copy of the one you knew. There was no telling the difference between their appearances. But there was still one thing you could count on, even if it was a stretch.

 

Connor is a deviant. The fake is not. One is more human than the other.

 

You took a slow breath, trying to ease the pounding of your heart in your ears.

 

“Where did we first meet?”

 

You decided to start off with the more ordinary questions first. From what you remember, Connor told you that data and memories could be lost from uploading his memories into a new body. There could be a chance that the fake doesn’t know a question.

 

The Connor on your right answered first.

 

“We first met at the DPD station. I asked you where I could find Lieutenant Anderson, and you answered that I would most likely find him at a bar,” He stated.

 

You weren’t sure whether to be relieved or tense by the correct answer they gave. You glanced over to the Connor on your left. He looked visibly distressed at the other Connor’s answer. You turned your gun slightly toward him.

 

“What’s the one thing I have that most people don’t in Detroit?”

 

Another simple question. That is, if anyone knew you well enough. The Connor you faced now answered before the other had the chance to open their mouth.

 

“Books. Real, paper books. You told me that the reason you keep them is because you like the feeling of the pages under your fingers, and the way they smell,” He answered, almost excitedly. A worried kind of excitement.

 

You felt your grip around your gun relax a little. He wasn’t wrong. You did have paper books, somethingscarce nowadays. He practically repeated what you told him a weeks ago, something that seemed like a lifetime ago to you right now. But you couldn’t stop now after only hearing so little. You went on with what decided to be your final question.

 

“What am I to you?”

 

Your voice came out with a hint of hesitation. It was a question that you wondered about, something you didn’t imagine asking due to how embarrassing it was to even ask. And especially not in this situation.

 

A silent second rolled by before one of them— the one on your left— spoke.

 

“Everything. You’re _everything_ to me.”

 

Your heart sounded even louder in your ears now. You still had your gun up as you waited for him to finish. If anything, you didn’t want to let your guard down. ~~Even if you felt like saying the same to him.~~

 

“[Name], I didn’t know this at first but,spending time with you, whether it be during investigations or free time outside of work, it... it was nice. I enjoyed it. I _wanted_ more of it. Back then, I thought of those emotions, those desires as errors. Something that I shouldn’t have. But now.... now I understand.”

 

He spoke softly, gently. There was genuine, heartfelt emotion in his tone. And in his eyes, too. You could see it. You didn’t have to ask him why he understood now. You lowered your gun.

 

The other Connor— No, the _imposter_ — spoke. 

 

“I would’ve said the _exact same thing!_ Don’t believe him, [Name]! I’m-“

 

You pulled the trigger on them, hearing the sound of the fake Connor’s body hitting the ground. Letting out a sigh of relief, you set your gun back in your holster on your hip.

 

You then looked to Connor. The real Connor. Your Connor. 

 

You smiled at him, walking quickly over to him to wrap your arms around him. You hugged him tightly, exhaling out of relief. He did the same, holding you in his arms. A warm embrace. 

 

“ _I love you too._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> My... first Connor fic asdfghjkl.... (Connor is a bit hard to write and I spent like a day dwelling over some parts of this and trying to find how to write it hngh) 
> 
> Apologies Hank, I had to replace you with reader for the sake of this fic :,)
> 
> Not going to lie I woke up at midnight after I got the idea for this fic and immediately started typing this on my phone. And for that I apologize if there’s any typos and mistakes in this. Please feel free to tell me those mistakes though!! (Also I don’t even know about the title and summary, I’m not good at those aha...)
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Every kudos and comment is greatly appreciated <3


End file.
